Corrupt
by Death's Domain
Summary: Percy had sacrificed so much in the Second Titan War. He was tired, he was sad, and he had almost given up hope. However, he found an inner power that was much greater than anything discovered before. Now, in the throne room being 'offered' godhood, Percy shows them exactly what they have done wrong to their people. One!Shot Dark!Fic Thoughtful!Percy
The gods looked down as Percy, with head leaned down, was offered godhood. This was an honor past anything that a mortal could usually earn. However, Percy saved Olympus. He sacrificed everything to save Olympus, more than earning it.

Percy raised his head, the gods almost recoiling in shock from the sheer hate in his tear stained eyes. Percy laughed a cruel and spiteful laugh. "You want to make me a god? How foolish are you?" Percy asked, looking Zeus straight in the eyes.

Percy stood up, a fire of determination spilling from his gaze. "A god? Why would I want to be like you? You, who lets their people be slaughtered like animals! I see sins in everyone of you, far past what the supposed monsters of this world have done!"

Percy turned his gaze to Artemis, "You persecute all men for the actions of a select few. I wonder how many innocents you have killed." Artemis lowered her head in acknowledgment.

Next was Hephaestus. "You led to the death of an innocent child with your creations, and that was in modern day. How many children did you mutilate just as you were when a child?" Percy asked, turning to the next god before he even saw tears start pouring from the god's eyes.

To Aphrodite, "You make people fall in love everyday, and then you rip EVERYTHING from them. You call yourself the goddess of beauty? I call you the goddess of hate. You have ruined society with your standards on beauty and love! Tell me how many girls have starved themselves to death so they FELT they were beautiful!" Aphrodite's makeup started to smear, but she did not move to fix it.

To Dionysus, "How many children have been afraid of their fathers, of their family, because of your wine? Alcohol in itself is no bad thing, but you SUPPORT people drinking more than they should! Do you know how many deaths your actions have led to?" Dionysus lowered his head in shame, scared to meet those judgmental eyes.

To Ares, "I don't even need to mention what YOU have done. I feel disgust that there is even a god for war. You have killed so many, ruined so many lives. Do you know how many you killed in World War II alone? OVER 80 MILLION!" Percy screamed at him in rage. The eyes of Ares widened in shock, never really thinking what he was doing.

To Hades, standing somewhere to the right of Percy, "Hades, you let yourself be consumed by hatred," Percy said with a defeated voice laced with disappointment. "You do exactly what led you to your hatred, expecting to feel better. You disappoint me," Percy gave out in a sigh. With that final look, Hades choked out a sob, before quickly silencing himself.

To Hestia, "You are the least corrupt of the gods, yet you still are. You let your siblings tear this world apart with their petty arguments, when you easily have the power to stop them. Though you have done less than any of them, I could say that almost all of this is a result of your actions," Percy told her, even as tears started pouring.

To Apollo, "You, the very definition of a man-whore. You sleep with anyone and everyone you can, even trying to tempt eternal maidens with you charms. What do you think happens to the women back in the medieval times? I'll tell you. They were stoned to death. That isn't even your greatest offense. You cause so much cancer every single day. Did you know that whenever you get even the slightest bit angry massive amounts of radiation are let out from the sun? Every time a woman rejects you, you lead to even more people dying," Percy said with a grim smile. Apollo looked like he was terrified, never realizing the sun was that connected to his emotions.

To Hera, "You throw children off Olympus just because your husband cheated on you. Hephaestus did NOTHING. He was an innocent child fathered by a cruel and heartless BASTARD," Percy shouted, causing Hera to look at Hephaestus with a face full of sorrow while Zeus ground his teeth in the background.

To Demeter, "You are the reason winter exists. So many deaths are your fault that they can not be counted! Because your child was taken from you, YOU PUNISHED EVERYTHING. People have died, freezing to death because of you. You have taken children from their parents!" Percy finished, letting Demeter be consumed by shame.

To Poseidon, "To you, _father._ You never looked out for me one day of my childhood! You let my mom be hit and abused by a fat pig, just so she could protect me from the monsters YOUR blood attracted. I don't care about your tsunamis that have killed millions or even that you are letting the world flood, but I do care that you were NEVER there for us!" Percy half-shouted, before diverting his gaze. Poseidon just sagged in his throne as he cried.

To Hermes, "Luke died because he didn't feel loved. Because he wanted to be acknowledged, Luke waged a war he knew he would never win. Your children are affected more than any others by Zeus' rule. You wish to know why? You are the god of MESSENGERS. You could have communicated, you could have postponed this war!" Percy said, slight disgust in his voice.

To Athena, "You, the supposed goddess of wisdom. I wonder where that wisdom went when you decided to turn a woman who was in love into a MONSTER. Medusa was devoted to you, willing to do anything to please her goddess. Now she can't even look at another being in fear of turning them into stone," Percy let out, not even hiding his hatred of her.

All the gods and goddesses watched as Percy turned to Zeus, who grew madder and madder as Percy's speeches continued. "Ha, where do I even start with you. You have cheated upon your wife countless times, you tortured Prometheus for giving you your main source of prayers, you turned you daughter into a tree when you should have saved her, you never help your children, you are a war monger, you support violence, you have a horrible temper, and you kill demigods just for flying. Shall I continue?" Percy asked.

Zeus shook with rage, rearing back his arm to throw the Master Bolt. Poseidon and Hades jumped forward, pulling Zeus' arms back. However, Zeus was consumed by anger. He unleashed his lightning, temporarily stunning the other two gods, and hurled the bolt at Percy.

 **BOOM**

All of the gods and goddesses grabbed their symbols of power, turning towards Zeus with eyes screaming murder. They wanted vengeance for the Hero of Olympus, in more ways than one. And then, unsettling laughter filled the room.

The smoke cloud disappeared, showing the slowly reassembling pile of ash that was Percy. "Did you not understand what I just explained to you? How none of you are worthy of being gods? How I was refusing your offer? I am more worthy of godhood than ANY of you, and as such I came prepared to make sure Olympus will never become this corrupt again! I have surpassed you all in everything but title, reaching past the powers of immortals!" Percy revealed to them, shocking the room.

Zeus sneered, "Past the powers of immortals? Funny, coming from a fellow immortal." Percy simply looked at him with a predatory gaze.

"I'm not immortal. Think, with the small head of yours, how I would be so easily destroyed if immortal. I can die easily if I wish, not stuck in this plane of existence. Where does your power come from? It comes from the prayers of mortals. I just so happened to find out what made us so special, and just as easily as I harness it, I can divert it."

Zeus' Master Bolt flickered out.


End file.
